Amor Caecus
by Phoenix Rayne 071512
Summary: Emily is new to Santa Carla.  She wasn't meant to stay long but when she catches the attention of Dwayne the first night what is a blind seventeen year old to do when the Lost Boys take and interest?  Rating for blood and gore, swearing and mature themes.


I had a hard time deciding on which Lost Boy/OC to do before I settled on Dwayne first. Hopefully, if things go right and this turns out good then I have plans on making a series involving each boy. So, without further ado . . . and with the disclaimer that I do not own the Lost Boys nor will I sadly ever . . .

CHAPTER ONE

Emily listened to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach as the cool water lapped at her feet. The night air was cool as a soft breeze fluttered her air. She had just arrived in Santa Carla, California with her two companions and the black wolf that was sprawled out next to her. She should be safely tucked in the hotel room but she had needed to get out of the musty smelling room.

Emily was a very young woman of seventeen, with her long, blood-red hair that fell past her kneecaps. She wore a dark green, silk sun-dress that flattered her curves. She was pale, but not so much that she looked unhealthy or sick. The clear, nearly translucent grey eyes made her different from everyone else though.

Emily was blind. Since birth she had not been able to see as others did. She learned how to use her other senses to get her through everyday life, hearing, smelling, touching. Her parents, what she could remember of them before she had been taken away at a young age were not kind people. They'd had little patience for their blind daughter and rarely paid attention to her and when they did, those were not moments of love and joy but pain and anger.

The feeling of suddenly being watched prickled at Emily's senses as Alvar tensed next to her and let out a low rumbling growl. Suddenly, it wasn't such a good idea to ignore Alexander and Miyako's warnings about leaving the room. Even with Alvar keeping people away, there were still dangerous people around. Heart pounding in her chest, Emily stood up and made her way back to the hotel room.

Once she was safely inside, she sagged against the door for a moment, her heart jumping in her throat when there was a scratching at the door, causing Alvar to go insane. There was a faint menacing laughter as she stumbled to the bed and clutched around for the crossbow that lay nearby.

Even blind, she was very efficient with the weapon. Training for hours upon hours with Alexander until she could shoot it as well as any seeing person. The bolts were hollow with dual cartridges of holy water and silver. She knew though that it was a vampire outside her room so the silver wouldn't do any good but the holy water could still cause damage.

She knew that there was more than one and that they were 'playing' with her since she knew that they could just enter the room with no invitation. They wanted to make sure that she was very frightened before they made their kill.

"Vade, lamia*!"

Dwayne leaned on the wooden fence separating the beach from the boardwalk as he looked around for his next meal. Seeing no one on the boardwalk that interested him he scanned the beach, which was when he saw her.

She was sitting alone near the edge of the ocean, the breeze making her insanely long red hair move softly around her. A black wolf sitting next to her gave a low growl that any normal person wouldn't be able to hear. There were no other people around her and the only obstacle was the wolf. He was about to swoop in and attack when she suddenly stood up and turned. Even as far away as she was, he could see her eyes that were the oddest shade of grey that he had ever seen.

"What are you looking at?" asked Paul as he suddenly turned up next to him. He grinned widely at seeing the girl that was coming closer. "I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks?"

Dwayne shrugged as he kept his gaze on the girl. He couldn't snatch her now, too many people would see and the last thing he needed was someone to see him 'kidnap' a girl. David would tear him to shreds if that happened. He wasn't deterred though, he would get her.

In the meantime . . . Dwayne strode forward as the door to the dingy hotel she was staying in closed. He raked his fingernails down the door as Paul laughed as he realized what he was doing. The wolf went berserk, growling and barking and there was a shuffling sound behind the door. Playing with his food sounded better, he decided.

"Vade, lamia!"

"The Hell!" Paul muttered as he stopped and furrowed his brows as he stared at the door. He looked at Dwayne. "What did she just call us?"

Dwayne shrugged as he frowned. He tried to remember where he heard the word 'lamia' before. It was important. He was sure of it. Suddenly tired of the game, he left to join the others. David and Marko were already waiting on their bikes. David raised a blonde eyebrow at his dark-haired brother that was deep in thought. Paul had a bemused if confused look on his face.

"Dwayne found a chicky." Paul offered in explanation as he mounted his bike. "She's a hot little thing with long red hair. A nice bod too!"

David stared at Dwayne for a moment before revving his bike and taking off down the boardwalk. People jumped out of the way as the whooping and hollering boys sped past them. It didn't take them long to find a group partying up near a bonfire.

Dwayne enthusiastically tore into the throat of a woman. He imagined it was the redhead even though this one had bleach-blonde hair and fake boobs. She was also a taller and her tan looked like it was sprayed on (and not very well at that). The short screech she let out was annoyingly grating before he tore into her.

Later, that night when the boys happily entered their home, Paul and Marko bouncing around like they were high, which was a strong possibility, given Paul's love for the cannabis. Dwayne picked up a book and started leafing through it.

"Are you _still_ thinking about that chick?" Paul asked as he lounged on the couch kicking at Marko as the other vampire poked at him.

While Paul was explaining what the girl looked like and the wolf that she had and what she had said before they joined David and Marko, Dwayne picked up a dusty book. It was old, with yellowed pages. Dwayne let a growl as he found what he was looking for. The rest of the boys stared at him, suddenly silent as he turned gleaming eyes toward them.

"Lamia means vampire." Dwayne said softly, menacingly. "She knows we are vampires!"

"We have a vampire hunter then." Stated David lowly. The rumors that there were new vampires encroaching on their territory suddenly took a back burner. If there was a vampire hunter in town then they needed to take care of the threat.

"Boys, I think that it's time to meet Dwayne's new interest!"

That's it for this chapter. Review if you want. Let me know how this was.

*Vade, lamia! - _Latin _- Begone, vampire!


End file.
